Disparition
by Haldira
Summary: Un des chevaliers d'or à disparu, personne ne ressent plus son cosmos. Même son cher et tendre ne c'est pas ou il est. Shion loin de se laisser prendre au dépourvu prend une décision... Merci pour les futures reviews...
1. Disparu ?

**Disclamer :** Tout les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas (bien que je le regrette croyez moi) et donc je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire si ce n'est le plaisir d'écrire.

**Reviews :** Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir.

**Personnages :** en couple Death Mask et Mü et le reste de la bande qui suit bien sur :).

Bonne lecture ....

- Disparu ?

- Oui disparu...

- Mais tu dois bien savoir ou il est !

- Puisque je te dit que non ! tu m'énerve à la fin ! je suis aussi inquiet que toi si ce n'est plus, c'est de mon copain qu'on parle !

- Excuse moi mais je suis inquiet, il s'agit de mon apprentis

- Mais ça n'est plus un enfant je te signale !

- Je sais mais je ne peut m'en empêcher. Mais ou à taille bien pu aller ? vous vous êtes disputés hier soir ?

- Mais non !!!

- Tu as bien du faire quelques chose pour qu'il disparaisse ainsi

- PUISQUE JE TE DIT QUE NON ! QUE TOUT VA BIEN ENTRE NOUS !!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Les cris de la dispute raisonnait dans tout le sanctuaire. Camus, Milo, Aphrodite, Aldébarran et les chevaliers de bronze qui s'entrainait dans les arènes, s'arrêtèrent instantanément.

- Mais pourquoi cri t'il ainsi ? questionna Aldébarran

- Je sais pas, j'avoue que ça me dépasse, j'ai jamais entendu Masque de Mort hurler ainsi, surtout sur Shion - répondit Camus.

- Surtout qu'il est pas du genre à se laisser crier dessus sans réagir - remarqua Shiryu - je me rappelle la fois ou Seiya...

- Oui bon ça va on à compris - l'intérrompis Seiya.

Tout les chevaliers éclatèrent de rire, d'un rire joyeux.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Et toi tu ne peut pas le localisé ?

Shion bougea la tête de gauche à droite.

- Pourtant c'est ton apprentis, tu doit être le seul à pouvoir faire une chose pareille.

- Je ne le pourrais que si il me laisse faire

- Et il ne te laisse pas faire ?

- Non je n'arrive pas à le sentir

- Comment ça ? MAIS ENFIN QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE SE MAÎTRE QUI N'EST MÊME PAS CAPABLE DE SENTIR SON APPRENTIS !!!! JE PEUT TE DIRE EXACTEMENT OU EST LE MIENS À L'HEURE QU'IL EST !!!! ALORS BOUGE TOI UN PEU ET CHERCHE LE !!!!

Shion le regarda avec un sourire au coin des lèvres, il lui démangeais de mettre une correction à cet impudent mais il avait besoin de lui. Il lui tourna le dos et alla s'assoir sur son trône.

- Ivaldo (et oui c'est le vrai prénom de Masque de Mort) j'aimerai que tu cesses de me hurler dessus. Mü est peut-être simplement allé à Jamir se recueillir dans les montagnes.

- Non mais c'est pas vrai tu est bouché toi ! Tu veut peut-être que je tachette du viacal ? J'ai bien penser à vérifier partout. Pas à Jamir, pas dans son temple, pas dans le miens. Il est nulle part. Envolé - fuit - parti - Masque de Mort sentait le désespoir l'envahir, il se sentait anéanti, si faible sans celui qui était sa raison de vivre.

- Je vais demandé à tout les chevaliers de se mettre à sa recherche. On va faire des groupes et sillonné la région pour commencer. Après si on a rien on ira plus loin.

- C'est tout ? - Masque de Mort se réfugiait dans la méchanceté parce qu'il souffrait trop.

- C'est tout ce qu'on peut faire pour le moment. Je te demanderais simplement de regagné ton temple et d'attendre.

- ET TU CROIS QUE JE VAIS ATTENDRE SAGEMENT !!! NON MAIS TU RÊVES TOUT DEBOUT MON VIEUX !!!

- Ivaldo que tu sois inquiet n'excuse pas tout. Tu me dois le respect et tu fera ce que je te dit, pour la simple et bonne raison que si Mü réapparaît tu sera la première personne qu'il voudra voir et pour cela il faut que tu sois facile d'accès, donc dans ton temple.

Maintenant retourne y et que je ne te voit plus ni ne t'entende à moins que je te l'ai ordonné suis-je clair ?

- Oui grand pope.

Masque de mort sorti de la salle du pope et retourna à son temple en rageant contre Shion qui avait certainement raison, mais il ne voulait pas resté là sans rien faire alors que son amour était peut-être en danger.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain Shion convoqua tout les chevaliers de bronze et d'or disponible et le leur expliqua la situation.

- Disparu ? - répéta Shiryu qui n'en revenais pas

- Oui disparu, tout bonnement envolé. Bien que je sache que Mü est capable de se défendre seul j'aimerai que vous partiez par groupe de deux, un chevalier de bronze accompagné d'un chevalier d'or à sa recherche et comprendre le cas échéant les raisons de sa disparition soudaine. Ça permettra aussi à Masque de Mort de se calmé un peu.

- Comment va taille - s'inquiéta Aldébarran

- Mal comme tu peut l'imaginer, c'est pour cela que j'aimerai que vous fassiez de votre mieux pour chercher Mü.

Aldébaran tu sera avec Nachi, Camus avec Hyoga, Shaka avec Idra, Ayora avec geki, Aphrodite avec Shun, Saga avec Shiryu, Milo avec Jabu, Shura avec Seiya. Ceci n'est pas discutable.

Maintenant partez.

Les différents chevaliers s'éxécutèrent non sans contester les différents groupes qu'avait fait Shion.

- C'est ça il est bien gentil le pope mais il ne nous dit même pas par ou commencer - ronchonna Seiya.

- Utilise peut-être un chien policier - se moqua Shun

- C'est ça moque toi n'empêche qu'il avait reniflé la piste

- Oui celle qui datait de plusieurs années en arrières et qui n'était plus d'actualitée

- Gna gna gna - dit Seiya en lui tirant la langue.

Les deux chevaliers de bronze rigolaient sans que les autres comprennent.

- Une chose est sure Seiya n'a pas tord sur un point. Il faut bien commencer quelques part et je ne suis pas sur que Masque de Mort soit disposé à nous aider.

- Shaka moi qui te croyait clairvoyant tu me déçoit un peu - dit Aphrodite - je pensais que c'était pourtant évident, on va commencer par aller fouiller dans son temple.

- Désolé de te décevoir... - soupira ce dernier en descendant les marches qui menait à la maison du 1er gardien du sanctuaire.

Les autres suivaient sans parler mais n'en pensait pas moins. Il était évident qu'ils ne sentaient plus le cosmos de Mü, celui-ci c'était tout bonnement évaporé. A cela il n'y avait que peu d'explication possible, soit Mü était mort dans ce cas comment et qui aurait osé le tuer sans s'en venter ni proféré de menaces, soit il avait décidé de partir mais là encore l'explication n'était pas valable puisque même loin ils sentiraient au moins une faible lueur de son cosmos.

Et Masque de Mort, pourquoi ne savait-il rien ? ou bien ne disait taille rien ? N'était-il vraiment pas au courant de ce qui arrivait à Mü ? ou faisait-il semblant ?

A suivre ...


	2. Mais ou suisje ?

Note de l'auteur : Désolée d'avoir mis tout ce temps pour publier le nouveau chapitre mais j'ai été comme qui dirai occupée. J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira. :)

En attendant de commencer à lire :

**BONNE ANNÉE À TOUT LES FANFICTEURS (TEUSES)**

**(je sais pas si ça se dit mais bon)**

**ET FAN DE SAINT SEIYA !!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Aller asser perdu de temps voici le nouveau chapitre, Bonne lecture.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La pièce était blanche, de hautes colonnes de marbre, semble-t-il, ornaient ce qui devait servir de porte mais à la place il y avait une grille en fer forgé, blanche elle aussi. En face de celle-ci contre le mur il y avait un miroir qui s'étendait sur tout la longueur.

De part et d'autre des murs restant, il y avait deux lits, pouvant à peine contenir une personne.

Il régnait dans l'endroit un calme absolu, pas un bruit, juste le bruissement de l'air et le clapotis de l'eau qui émanait de la fontaine.

Deux personnes étaient dans cette pièce. La première était debout devant un lit, ces longs cheveux blonds et bouclés tombant en cascade derrière son dos. La seconde allongée par terre vêtue d'une tunique courte blanche avec des broderies en or ainsi qu'un pantalon identique à la tunique, ces cheveux mauve se répandent en cascade sur son dos et le sol. Ce dernier semblait reposer paisiblement, rien ne semblait perturber son sommeil.

Les deux visages avaient une étrange ressemblance dans leurs traits, aussi fin l'un que l'autre. Pourtant l'un d'entre eux était un garçon et l'autre une fille, mais la ressemblance était troublante, jusqu'aux "taches" aussi appelés points de vie qui ornaient leurs fronts qui étaient identiques. Seule la couleur différenciait ces jeunes gens, bien que la jeune fille ait quelques chose que l'homme ne possédait pas.

La fille était de couleur or, entre ces cheveux et ces points de vie de la même couleur ainsi que ces yeux, tout avait une seule et même couleur. L'homme quant à lui avait une prédominance mauve, tant ces cheveux que ces yeux ou bien même ces points de vie.

L'homme bougea, il ouvrit les yeux et les ferma quelques peu pour s'habituer à la clarté de l'endroit. Il savait qu'il n'était pas chez lui et se demanda comment il était arrivé là, s'était-il téléporté durant son sommeil ? Non ça ne lui arrivait plus depuis qu'il avait l'age de trois ans et encore il fallait qu'il soit malade pour ça, ce qui n'était pas le cas aujourd'hui. Il n'était pas du genre à prendre peur facilement mais là ce qui se passait n'avait rien de normal. Il se concentra et chercha le cosmos de son compagnon, mais rien. Rien du tout. La panique le pris un peu car il savait que cela n'avait rien de normal, même s'il se trouvait loin de lui, il pouvait le ressentir, ressentir sa lueur mais là rien.

- Ca ne sert à rien - dit une douce voix féminine.

L'homme leva les yeux et eu un sursaut de peur. La voix venait de la créature qui était devant lui. Il n'avait jamais vu pareille créature durant toute sa vie. Cette chose ressemblait à un être humain, une fille mais elle était pourvue d'immenses ailes de chauve souris qui l'entourait comme une couverture, attachée par deux griffes à chaque extrémité des ailes. Les pensées allaient à tout va dans la tête du jeune homme, une fille non pas une fille, un ange, non pas avec ces ailes là, un monstre c'est ça c'est un monstre. Il recula malgré lui contre le lit qui était de son coté. C'était instinctif, un reflex plus qu'autre chose. En pensant à monstre une image se forma à l'intérieur de sa tête, un monstre comme il en avait vu dans les films d'horreur à la télé, une espèce de démon hideux avec des ailes immenses, des cornes sur la tête et une queue fourchue. Tel n'était pas la vision de la créature devant lui mais c'est l'image qui lui venait à l'esprit.

La créature venait de sourire en regardant le miroir puis déposa son regard sur lui.

- Ravie de voir comment tu me perçois. - un léger rire la parcouru.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête comme pour chasser une mauvaise idée.

- Pardon ? - demanda-t-il.

Une voix si douce émanait d'elle mais qu'était-elle donc ? .

Par respect la fille resta debout loin de lui attendit qu'il rompe le silence. Elle le regardait en alternance avec le miroir tout en souriant. Son sourire était bienveillant, ni agressif, ni charmeur, tout simplement bienveillant.

L'homme essayait de rassembler ces idées et de se rappeler la nuit d'avant, mais les souvenirs se faisaient flou. Il devait se rappeler, il devait savoir, pour cela il n'y avait pas trente six manières de faire.

- Ou sommes-nous ?

La question était simple, rapide, un peu directe mais au moins il serait fixé.

- Sur le Mont Olympe.

La réponse était aussi simple et claire que la question, mais il n'y avait pas plus de détails. Le garçon paru frustré par la réponse, il s'attendait à une réponse développée, étoffé, comme font souvent les gens, ils ne se contentent jamais de la réponse en elle-même mais ils parlent de choses autour...

- Comment vous appelez-vous ?

- Galactica.

La colère commençait à pointé son nez dans l'esprit du jeune homme, ces réponses simple commençaient à l'exaspérer, elle n'était donc pas décidée à faire comme tout le monde. Il voulut se tourner sur le coté comme il le faisait souvent quand il était énerver ce qui avait pour conséquence de le blottir dans les bras de son bien-aimé. Seulement là il se trouvait contre un lit froid, sa frustration en était que plus grande. Dieu, que Masque de Mort lui manquait ! Qu'il avait envie de se blottir contre lui, se sentir sa chaleur, la douceur de ces caresses, il se sentait désespérément seul. Il la regarda de ses grands yeux expressifs et la dévisageât en espérant s'enlever de la tête cette horrible image de démon qui y régnait.

- Comment ?

Elle le regarda tout en continuant de sourire et comme si elle avait deviné sa question elle y répondit simplement.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Comment ça ? Vous ne savez pas ?

- Je ne sais pas comment tu es arrivé ici, Chevalier.

- Vous savez donc ce que je suis mais comment ?

- Je le sais simplement parce qu'on me la dit.

Une pensée sarcastique vint en tête du chevalier (sans rire) et se mit à sourire mais pas plus d'une demi-seconde pour ne pas vexer sa voisine.

- Que savez-vous d'autre ?

- Que tu t'appelle Mü, que tu es le chevalier d'or du signe du bélier, protecteur d'Athéna, que ton temple se situe à l'entrée du sanctuaire, et je suis désolée pour toi mais je n'ai ni queue fourchue, ni corne sur la tête.

Ces derniers mots furent dits sur une note joyeuse.

- Mais comment est-ce que vous ? Oseriez-vous lire en moi sans mon accord ?

- Non tu me l'as dis toi-même.

- Pardon ? - Mü haussa un sourcil et eu un regard dubitatif.

- Le miroir de la vérité, le miroir de la vérité…

Réponses aux reviews :

**Lakesis** - J'espèce que ce chapite de plaira autant que le premier. Il est plus ressentrer sur Mü mais le prochain devrait te plaire grandement ;)

Merci pour ta review.

**Adrideo** - Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plus.

**AngelEyes-Shika** - J'ai répondu à ta question dans ce chapitre, pour l'instant je le laisse là ou il est mais en revenant je peut lui faire passer un petit tour par chez toi ;) si c'est vraiment ce que tu veut :). Merci pour ta review.

**Enyo85 **- Ma pupuce adorée à moua merci pour ta longue longue longue review. :) Même si on en a déjà parler je te réexpliquerai la différence entre tout ces beaux et doux chevaliers si chers à nos petit coeurs...

Et puis ne t'inquiète pas si je ne suis pas sur le net je suis toujours au bout du texto... :)


	3. J'ai mal sans toi

**Disclamer :** Tout les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas (bien que je le regrette croyez moi) et donc je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire si ce n'est le plaisir d'écrire.

**Reviews :** Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir.

**Personnages :** en couple Death Mask et Mü et le reste de la bande qui suit bien sur...

**NDA** : Voici un chapitre plus sombre et triste concernant quelques personnages, histoire de montrer comme un seul événement peu faire basculer une vie, et à quel point la descente aux enfers peut-être douloureuse.

J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous plaira et j'aimerai aussi que vous me disiez ce que vous en penser, histoire de savoir si je continue dans cette voix là ou si je dois prendre les choses sous un autre angle. Merci.

Sur ce trève de bavardages et bonne lecture.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cela fait maintenant une semaine que Mü avait disparu et personne n'avait eu de nouvelles. Les différents groupes chevaliers étaient tous partis chacun de leurs cotés pour tenter de retrouver le Chevalier du Bélier.

Le grand Pope qui était toujours au sanctuaire s'occupait momentanément de l'apprentissage de Kiki, il avait chargé à Ivaldo (Masque de Mort) de prendre la suite de l'apprentissage de tous les apprentis des chevaliers partis. Il espérait en son fort intérieur que ça lui prendrait tout son temps et qu'il ne pourrait ainsi ne pas penser à Mü trop souvent.

Il avait chargé Ivaldo d'une masse impressionnante de travail, une partie de son travail envers le temps qui avait pris du retard et soit dit en passant ça l'arrangeait bien de pouvoir confier ces paperasseries à quelqu'un.

Ivaldo n'avait même pas rouspété quand Shion le lui avait donné et était parti vers son temple les bras chargés de centaines de dossiers à remplir, suivi par quatre gardes qui avaient la même masse de travail dans les bras.

Shion pouvait sentir que la colère et la tristesse de Masque de Mort ne s'atténuaient pas, au contraire elle semblait s'intensifier à chaque instant qui passait. Ça se le rendait triste de le voir comme ça, même si leurs relations étaient simplement hiérarchiques, il ne se sentait pas pour autant heureux de voir l'un de ces chevaliers souffrir ainsi.

La nuit avait enveloppé le sanctuaire depuis quelques heures déjà, le ciel s'était drapé d'une couverture d'étoile représentant des constellations familières au grand pope.

Shion était adossé à une fenêtre son regard divaguant de temple en temple pour s'arrêter sur celui d'Ivaldo, le seul chevalier confirmé restant au sanctuaire.

- Maître ?

Shion fut tiré de sa rêverie par la voix enfantine de Kiki, et il se retourna pour lui faire face.

- Oui Kiki

- Maître... - hésita ce dernier.

Le grand Pope s'agenouilla devant l'enfant et le regarda

- Tu sais que tu peux tout me demander et me dire. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

L'enfant baissa les yeux et une vague de tristesse envahi son visage, il soupira et se décida à poser sa question. Shion qui l'observait avait compris que ça avait un rapport avec Mü mais il voulait laisser l'enfant s'exprimer.

- Est-ce que vous savez quand est-ce que Maître Mû va rentrer ? - la fin de la question se fit en un murmure à peine audible.

L'adulte leva la petite tête avec sa main pour le forcer à le regarder.

- Non je l'ignore et j'en suis désolé Kiki

Un voile sombre passa dans le regard de Kiki mais regardait toujours son Maître actuel.

- Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas votre apprentissage Maître mais...

- Il te manque, je le sens.

- Oui Maître.

- Kiki j'aimerai pouvoir te dire plus, de dire ou il est, qu'il va bien, qu'il va revenir bientôt mais pour l'instant je n'ai pas ces réponses moi-même. Ça serait un mensonge que de dire le contraire.

- Merci Maître.

Kiki avait répondu rapidement en prenant bien soin de ne pas couper la parole à son Maître mais il ne pouvait en supporter d'avantage et espérait au moment même avoir le droit de partir dans la seconde dans sa chambre pour être seul.

Shion semblait avoir compris et décida de ne pas s'offusqué, après tout Kiki était encore jeune et n'arrivait pas bien à cacher ces sentiments.

- Maintenant retourne te coucher, il est tard et tu as beaucoup de travail demain.

Kiki tourna les talons et parti en courant en direction de sa chambre. Shion le regarda s'en aller sans mot dire et retourna à sa contemplation du ciel.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le quatrième temple du sanctuaire ressemblait plus à un hôtel qu'un temple. En effet Masque de Mort du Cancer était chargé de l'apprentissage des apprentis pendant que leur Maître respectif étaient en mission pour le Grand Pope. C'était l'excuse qu'il leur avait été donné.

La coutume voulait que les apprentis dorment avec leur Maître, par conséquent quelques aménagement avait été fait dans le temple du Cancer. Il est vrai qu'avoir 87 apprentis dans son temple ne s'improvise pas.

La vraie raison était que tout, absolument tous les chevaliers du zodiaque, qu'ils soient de bronze, d'argent ou d'or avaient été réquisitionnés pour chercher le chevalier manquant. Même ceux qui se trouvaient dans des camps d'entraînement à l'étranger avaient été rapatriés au sanctuaire sous la garde d'Ivaldo.

Le nombre d'apprentis étant élevé le cancer n'avait eu d'autre choix que de les éparpiller dans tout le temple qui pourtant était grand mais paraissait juste pour accueillir tout ce monde. Ils étaient partout, dans le temple et dans ces appartements personnels. Le simple fait d'aller aux toilettes relevait du parcours du combattant. Le seul endroit que le cancer avait interdit aux apprentis et il y tenait sous peine de mort était sa chambre.

Masque de Mort usait allègrement de sa réputation de tueur sanguinaire et sans pitié pour insuffler un sentiment de peur et d'insécurité à tous les apprentis présents dans son temple. Il maudissait au plus au point Shion pour lui avoir fait ça. Il n'arrêtait pas de la journée, jonglant entre entraînement, réparation de bobos du à ces même entraînements, les allers-retours entre les arènes et son temple pour vérifier que les punitions étaient bien faites et pour faire la paperasserie de Shion "Maudit soit-il !" pensait Ivaldo "Il mériterait les cercles d'Hadès"...

Quand la nuit tombait Ivaldo était exténué "Comme le veut Shion", cette remarque le fit sourire, d'un sourire sans joie. Malgré cette fatigue, Ivaldo n'arrivait pas à s'endormir et il ne dormait uniquement parce que sont corps ne supportait plus l'éveil.

Ce soir là, le ciel était clair et Ivaldo était à se fenêtre en train de contempler la danse des vagues sur le sable. Il pensait à Mü, ces doux yeux violets, son si tendre sourire et la douceur de ces cheveux. Il lui manquait tant, il avait du mal à supporter de vivre sans lui, il restait vivant uniquement dans l'espoir de le revoir un jour et de comprendre pourquoi il l'avait laissé seul, livré à lui-même.

Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, Ivaldo était devenu beaucoup plus sociable et aimable, il était gentil et souriait tout le temps. Il lui était même arrivé à aider un autre chevalier d'or alors qu'il en avait besoin.

Toutes ces envies de meurtre s'effaçaient quand il était avec lui, il se sentait vivant et quand il se regardait dans ces yeux avait l'impression de compter pour lui, d'être quelqu'un d'important. Mü l'avait accepté tel qu'il était avec ses défauts et ses qualités disait-il, même si Masque de Mort c'était moqué de lui en disant qu'il n'avait pas de qualité. Et ils avaient bien plaisanté ce soir là.

Maintenant les choses avaient prit une autre tournure, Mû avait disparu, Masque de Mort se sentait seul et ces envies de meurtres revenaient au triple galop. Plusieurs fois dans la journée il s'était retenu de ne pas étriper les apprentis et de les accrocher dans son temple.

Ces sentiments étaient exacerbés par la situation, et il jonglait entre la peur et la colère. La colère étant pire que la peur, il avait du mal à se maîtriser. On pouvait sentir sa colère dans son cosmos tellement celui-ci se développait, une aura dorée enveloppait son temple.

La chambre d'Ivaldo était de taille moyenne et assez bien décorée. Elle avait au milieu de mur un lit à baldaquin recouvert d'un couvre lit bleu avec des étoiles. Au pied de celui-ci se trouvait un petit coffre en bois vernis. Devant, il y avait une commode avec des versions miniatures de toutes les armures des 88 Chevaliers (cadeaux de Mü pour lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas seul). A droite de la commode un miroir sur pied entouré de bois. De l'autre coté, il y avait une armoire en bois vernis aussi avec trois portes dont celle du milieu contenait un miroir de plein pied. A coté de cette armoire il y avait la porte de la salle de bain en marbre noir.

La nuit avançait et Ivaldo ne dormait toujours pas, sa colère toujours plus présente dans son esprit. Mais pourquoi était-il en colère ? Et contre qui ?

En réalité il était en colère contre lui-même, se reprochant des choses qui aurait pu contrarier Mü et le faire partir sans rien dire. En colère parce qu'il se disait qu'il aurait dû faire plus attention à Mü et aurait dû sentir si quelques chose l'avait menacé. En colère enfin contre Mü de l'avoir laisser seul, abandonné, livré à lui-même de nouveau, face à des responsabilités et des événements qu'il ne souhaitait pas. Il refusait la réalité présente, il ne pouvait accepter le simple fait qu'il soit arrivé quelques chose à son amour. Il voulait croire en un mauvais rêve pour lequel il se réveillerait le lendemain dans les bras de son amant qui le bercera tendrement en l'apaisant de sa douce voix.

La solitude lui pesait... Qu'allait-il devenir ???

La nuit continua ainsi sa course vers le jour et Masque de Mort sa quête de réponse et enfin tomba de sommeil deux heures avant le levé du soleil.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Réponse aux reviews** :

**Alaiya** : Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Il est vrai que la suite va être encore mistérieuse. Pour ce qui est du retour de Mü parmis les chevaliers d'or c'est pas pour tout de suite... suspens suspens...

Merci pour ta review.

**Enyo85** : Ben alors ma pupuce faut pas réagir comme ça, tu sais bien que si je te dis tout maintenant il n'y aura plus de plaisir à découvrir la suite, bien que tu en saches beaucoup plus que tout le monde que la suite de l'histoire. Gros bisous ma pupuce que j'adore et encore merci pour tes petits mots :)

**fushicho** : Voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il t'aura plus et que tu auras envie de lire la suite. Merci pour ta review.


	4. La mission

**Disclamer :** Tout les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas (bien que je le regrette croyez moi) et donc je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire si ce n'est le plaisir d'écrire.

Non vous aller pas le croire ! Et bien si ! Je suis là, le retour de Mü et de sa disparition. Désolée d'être aussi longue mais entre les mails, les ordis qui foirent, et tout un tas de truc bizarre du genre… enfin voilà.

Je préviens tout de suite que le prochain chapitre viendra dans quelques temps et voire même un temps relativement long. C'est aussi que j'ai pas mal de boulo, donc ça viendra au « petit bonheur la chance ».

**RAR :**

**Fushicho **: Effectivement 88 chevaliers d'Athéna dont 12 d'or (mu, albébarran, masque de mort, saga, shaka, milo, camus, shura, aphrodite, aiolia, aiolos, dhoko), le reste se partageant entre les argents tels mysty, moises, capella, dante, marin, shina (et j'en passe et des meilleurs) et les bronzes (ils sont les plus nombreux et les plus connus sont : seiya, shun, hyoga, shiryu, ikky, jabu, nachi…)…

Voilà pour la petite histoire.

Merci pour ta review. A bientôt.

**Eyno85 : **Tu sais que je te nème très fort ? Je suis contente que tu est reviewé mon chapitre, le fait que tu ne sois pas la première n'est pas ça qui compte mais que tu l'ai fait. JE LE REPETE JE TE NEME TRES FORT !

**AngelEyes-Shika** : Et bien voilà, chose promis, chose due. Mü à fait son entrée chez toi et ça n'est pas fini :p. Pour la suite, non je ne révélerai rien bien que le chapitre soit fortement entamé, mais comme je l'ai dis plus haut il arrivera dans un temps indéterminé. Merci pour ta review. A bientôt.

Une dernière petite chose avant que vous lisiez…. ANGELEYES-SHIKA ce chapitre est pour toi. Et pas de bêtises avec Mü… je vais en avoir besoin pour la suite . BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

Ces derniers mots furent dits sur une note joyeuse.

Mais comment est-ce que vous ? Oseriez-vous lire en moi sans mon accord ?

Non tu me l'as dis toi-même.

Pardon ? - Mû haussa un sourcil et eu un regard dubitatif.

Le miroir de la vérité, le miroir de la vérité…

L'homme resta interdit face à cette déclaration et ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire par-là.

Qu'est-ce que ce miroir ?

La créature pointa son doigt sur le fond de la pièce où s'élevait un immense miroir.

Le miroir de la vérité, il est scindé en deux parties. A gauche se trouve tes pensées et tes espoirs, à droite tes craintes et tes perceptions.

Le bélier se pencha sur le côté pour voir de quoi elle parlait mais il ne vit que son reflet.

Je ne vois rien.

Parce que tu ne souhaites pas vraiment le voir.

Comment ? Et surtout pourquoi ?

Ici les choses sont différentes, de même que le temps s'écoule infiniment moins vite, les sens et la perception de certaines choses, de certaines personnes se font différemment. Il te faut comme qui dirait un temps d'adaptation.

Le bélier baissa les yeux pour réfléchir, avant de se lever. Il s'avança près de la fille et planta son regard dans le sien.

Quand puis-je partir ?

Quand les dieux l'auront voulu !

Dois-je vous tuer pour cela ?

La fille émit un rire cristallin, déployant ces ailes au même moment, à cet instant Mû se sentit affaibli.

Tu ne peux me tuer, mais j'admire ton courage, non tu ne dois pas me tuer, tu seras « libre » comme tu dis, bien que tu ne sois pas prisonnier, quand tu auras accompli une mission.

Nani ?

Oui chevalier, tu as bien entendu, tu ne seras autorisé à rentrer chez toi uniquement lorsque ta mission sera achevée.

Quelle est cette mission qu'on en finisse au plus vite !

Calme-toi Chevalier, la colère ne mène à rien.

Le bélier sentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à exploser. Il n'aimait pas être ici, il n'aimait pas la personne qu'il avait en face de lui, il n'aimait pas la chambre dans lequel il se trouvait, et surtout il n'aimait pas se trouver loin de Masque de Mort. Cette dernière réflexion en aurait fait sourire plus d'uns quelques années en arrières.

Attends-moi ici, je ne serais pas longue.

La fille partit et ferma les grilles derrières elle. Mû se demanda bien comment il pourrait aller ailleurs vu qu'elle venait de fermer les grilles.

Il voulut encore une fois faire appel à son cosmos mais rien ne vint, il se sentait fragile mais ne voulait pas le montrer. Comment se défendre s'il n'avait plus que la force d'un simple homme ? Comment rester en vie pour revoir celui qui faisait battre son cœur ?

Un sentiment de tristesse et de solitude vint envahir le bélier, un sentiment qui se voulait plus comme une réalité qu'un sentiment. Comme si une catastrophe allait s'annoncer, quelque chose d'inimaginable mais qui allait faire mal, très mal.

Les minutes s'égrenaient ainsi comme des grains de sable et Mû sombrait dans une réflexion qui ne mènerait à rien, si ce n'est à la tristesse et la frayeur, et là encore ça ne lui serait pas d'un grand secours dans le cas présent.

La jeune créature revint quelques minutes plus tard. Son visage était fermé, on ne pouvait dire quel était son sentiment, elle n'exprimait rien.

Mû, ne parut pas rassuré pendant quelques dizaines de secondes avant de reprendre son aplomb.

Ils s'observèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes. Ne tenant plus, il rompit le silence.

Quelle est ma mission ?

La réponse se fit attendre quelques minutes de plus.

Aller chercher un ange sur terre et lui apporter la formation de Chevalier.

Mais j'ai déjà un apprenti.

Cela importe peu en réalité. Tout ce que tu as besoin de faire, c'est de convaincre de suivre ton entraînement.

Le bélier partit dans une immense réflexion intérieure. La créature déploya ses ailes avant de les replier dans son dos, lui donnant un aspect plus « humain », si tenté qu'on puisse ressembler à un humain quand on possède des ailes.

Tu dois comprendre – reprit-elle – qu'avant d'être des anges, ou protecteurs des Dieux, nous étions humains. Seuls un entraînement de Chevalier nous permet de résister aux années qui passent.

Pourquoi moi ?

Parce que de tout temps, la constellation du bélier est celle qui a su apporter le plus aux anges.

Une lueur d'incompréhension passa dans les yeux du gardien du premier temple.

Tous les Chevaliers ayant obtenu l'armure d'Or du Bélier, encore plus les Atlantes, ont un jour formé un ange. Shion ton maître fut mon formateur.

Ne te méprends pas, je n'ai pas toujours eu des ailes, elles sont venues avec le temps. Ce qui m'a permis de te faire venir ici, c'est que je connais le sanctuaire par cœur.Etant la protectrice des dieux, tous les lieux divins me sont accessibles. S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui ne doit pas s'inquiéter au sanctuaire c'est bien Shion.

Nani ? Masaka ! Maître Shion ? Votre Maître ? Non je … je ne vous crois pas.

Que tu me crois ou non ne concerne que toi, le fait est que je viens de te dire la vérité. Saches simplement que nul ne doit savoir que tu as été ici, sous peine d'y perdre la vie. Je veillerai sur toi et sur ta mission, mais je ne tolèrerai aucun écart de ta part. Tu devras former cette personne, lui en apprendre le plus possible sur les Atlantes, lui apporter la formation de Chevalier, mais en aucun cas lui révéler sa vraie nature. Je serai près de toi pour t'aider, mais seul toi sera capable de me voir.

Je … Maître… - le bélier secoua la tête, le flot d'informations se frayant un chemin telle la mer galopant sur le sable un jour de forte marée.

Il était au bord de la panique, de crier, de hurler à la tromperie. Son maître, celui qui était pour lui un père, celui qu'il respectait plus que quiconque sur terre ne lui avait donc pas tout dit. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Ah oui perdre la vie ? Qu'importait si cela menait à ce choix. Former un ange ? Mais n'était-il pas avant tout un Chevalier d'Athéna ? A qui étaient destinés ces anges ? A protéger Athéna eux-aussi ? Dans ce cas les Chevaliers n'avaient plus lieux d'être.

Beaucoup de questions passaient dans la tête de Mû, il lui fallait des réponses, il lui en faudrait beaucoup plus pour qu'il accepte et mène cette mission à bien. On ne pouvait pas décemment lui imposer ça, sans lui donner plus amples explications.

Tu en sais déjà beaucoup trop. Je ne te donnerai rien de plus que ce que tu dois savoir. Par conséquent je dois t'indiquer comment est cette personne.

Je ne veux pas.

Que tu veuilles ou non ne regarde que toi Chevalier. Le fait est que tu dois le faire. Il n'y a pas de discussion possible.

Le bélier secoua la tête de droite à gauche, mais ne dit mot en entendant le ton sec et ferme de la créature. Il ne pouvait l'attaquer car il ne connaissait pas sa force et aussi il était en terrain inconnu, il n'avait aucun avantage en sa faveur. Il soupira à s'en décrocher les poumons, mais écouta attentivement la suite. Il n'était pas dans sa nature de rater quelques informations qu'on lui livrait, et il était comme ça depuis sa plus tendre enfance.  
- Qui est-ce ?  
- C'est une fille… 

UNE FILLE ? Ooooo

Galactica soupira, elle commençait à perdre patience. Décidément l'apprenti de son ancien maître ne savait pas se tenir et ça en devenait fatiguant à la longue. Pour éviter de lui envoyer un bon vieux Stardust Révolution dans la tête, elle ferma les yeux et inspira avant de continuer.

DONC OUI JEDISAITUNEFILLEQUISAPPELLEANGELETQUIHABITEDANSUNAPPARTAUDIXIEMEETAGESANSASCENSSEURETQUIJESUISSURETERENDRADINGUEAVANTQUETU_AIPULUI_ENSEIGNERQUOIQUECESOIT. CESTUNEPETITEPLEINEDENERGIEETQUINEDEMANDEQU'AAPPRENDREMAISPOURCELAILFAUTCANALISERSONENERGIEETSESENVIESPARFOISSOUDAINEQUILAPRENNENT. PHYSIQUEMEMENTELLEDOITFAIREDEUXCENTIMETRESDEPLUSQU'ALBERICHDEMEGREZELLEESTBRUNEAUXCHEVEUXLONGBOUCLES(ONPEUTPARFOISLACONFONDREAVECUNMOUTON)OUELLEAAUSSILESYEUXVERTCLAIRMARRON. CONTRAIREMENTATOIELLEAIMELESOLEILETLAMER.

Elle avait dis ça d'une traite pour être certaine que Mû ne l'interrompt pas.

Je peux résumer la chose en disant HEIN ?

Tu peux, mais maintenant tu sais ce que tu dois savoir.

Et vous parler de savoir, comment voulez-vous que j'aie compris quoique ce soit du charabia immonde que vous venez de me sortir.

Tu n'avais qu'à écouter.

Elle se fout de moi là j'en suis sûr.

Bien maintenant allons-y. Rappelles-toi de quelques règles simples et tout devrait bien se passer. La première est que tu ne dois pas lui révéler sa nature, la seconde est que tu es le seul à pouvoir me voir donc me parler, enfin la troisième, sache que ton cosmos a été réduit à son niveau minimum pour que les autres Chevaliers ne te trouvent pas. Tu as bien sûre interdiction de les contacter sinon ça sera la mort pour toi.

Tout en prononçant son discours, le décor avait changé, ils se trouvaient maintenant dans un pays inconnu au pied d'un petit immeuble fort sympathique.

Tu es arrivé à destination. Je vais te laisser faire connaissance.

Comment ? Non mais non ça n'est pas possible, je vais lui dire quoi ? Je ne la connais pas moi.

Improvise.

La créature commençait à s'effacer.

Mais je ne connais même pas son nom !

La créature n'était déjà plus visible, même pour le maître du premier temple mais un nom résonna dans l'air.

Angel…

Le bélier se trouva décontenancé sur le trottoir. Il n'avait même pas constaté qu'il était vêtu de manière « normale » à savoir un pantalon de cuir noir, un tee-shirt blanc et une veste noire de cuir elle aussi. Le tout collant parfaitement aux fines lignes de son corps (NTA : Si elle ne craque pas avec ça AngelEyes moi je ne sais plus quoi faire pour elle baaaaaaave, c'est parfait! ). Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il tira machinalement sur le pantalon et le tee-shirt mais ils restèrent bien en place. Il se mit à penser que Masque de Mort le trouverait certainement à son goût et qu'il ferait une de ces crises de jalousie, s'il le savait là dans cette tenue sans lui. Cette pensée lui réchauffa le cœur et l'aida à se décider à aller voir de quoi il en retournait afin de finir au plus vite cette mission et ainsi pouvoir retrouver son amant et dire deux mots à son ancien maître.

Sortit de sa rêverie, Mû se décida àentrer dans l'immeuble au moment ou une vielle dame sortait. Il la salua poliment et elle lui répondit par un regard méfiant. Pour sûr il n'était pas commun de voir un garçon avec des cheveux long mauves assorti à ses yeux. (Hé hé, c la vieille gâteuse du 3ième!)

Bien en résumant la situation et n'ayant absolument rien compris à ce que lui avait dis Galactica, il lut les noms sur les boites aux lettres (on a pas de boite aux lettres ici par contre des interphones) histoire de voir si un nom ne lui disait pas quelques chose.

La seule chose qu'il savait était qu'elle s'appelait Angel. Mais aucun nom ne correspondait.

Et bien ce n'est pas gagné.

Il observa attentivement les boites aux lettres qui commençait à lui donner envie de tout mettre en pièce. Décidément il ne se reconnaissait plus, depuis quand il se laissait aller à ce genre d'émotions ?

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra un petit peu, retrouvant de son habituelle assurance et se remis à l'observation de ces foutues boites aux lettres. Tout à coup quelque chose le frappa. Un ange était collé sur une des boites aux lettres du haut. Elle indiquait le dixième étage. C'était déjà un bon début se décida à commencer par-là.

Il chercha l'ascenseur mais n'en trouva pas. Soupirant une nouvelle fois, il se dit que ça n'était pas pire qu'au Sanctuaire avec les douze temples à traverser pour aller jusqu'au palais du Grand Pope.

Il entama donc son ascension jusqu'à cet étage fatidique. Une fois arrivé, Mû reprit son souffle et repéra sur la sonnette le nom qu'il avait lu précédemment.

Le doigt à quelques centimètres de la sonnette, il hésita au dernier moment. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir lui dire à cette fille… Et puis Angel c'est quoi ce prénom ? D'ailleurs est-ce un prénom ? Il se donna des baffes mentalement en se disant que Mû ça n'était pas mieux comme prénom et qu'il allait devoir trouver quelque chose de convainquant à lui dire sans pour autant lui révéler le pourquoi du comment.

Intérieurement il se dit « pour Ivaldo, fait le pour lui, accompli ça et tu le reverras bientôt… ». Après un dernier soupir, il appuya sur la sonnette et attendit.

Du bruit se fit entendre à l'intérieur, suivi d'un « J'y vais ! »

Une femme d'une quarantaine d'année apparût à la porte.

Vous désirez ?

Hum… Bonjour... Pourrai-je parler à Angel.. – il laissa en suspend la fin du prénom, peu sûr finalement des renseignements donnés par Galactica.

Et vous êtes ?

Mû – il prononça son nom dans un murmure difficilement audible, agrémenté d'un sourire à damner tous les saints du ciel.

La femme l'observa un instant et jugeant qu'il avait l'air correct (ou plutôt s'extasia sur son sourire ) le pria d'attendre sur le palier quelque instant.

Angie chérie, il y a un de tes amis à la porte.

J'arrive !

Le bélier tordait les mains dans son dos, se demandant comment allait réagir la jeune fille à sa vue et surtout qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir le lui raconter. Quand les pas résonnèrent dans les escaliers, il se prit d'un intérêt particulier pour le paillasson, n'osant levé les yeux vers la personne qui approchait.

Qui c'est ?

Un certain Mû, je te laisse voir…

Merci.

Les pensées de la jeune fille allait bon train, « Mû, Mû, Mû est ici ? Chez moi ? Non c'est une erreur… Mû ? Mû ? », Elle sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre, et comme il n'était pas dans ces habitudes d'attendre, elle ouvrit la porte comme une furie, ce qui eu pour effet de faire sursauter le bélier.

Bonjour… je …

MÛÛÛÛÛÛÛÛÛÛÛÛÛÛÛÛÛÛÛÛÛÛÛÛÛÛÛÛÛ!

Sans plus de cérémonie, elle ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase et lui sauta au cou en hurlant son prénom dans ces oreilles. Le Bélier qui n'était pas coutumier de ce genre d'attitude était rouge comme une pivoine (et relativement sourd-il faut avouer) et perplexe…

Après s'être détaché de lui, elle l'entraîna à l'intérieur de l'appartement en le traînant par le bras et sautant partout. La joie de la jeune fille était à son comble.

Une seule pensée traversa l'esprit de Mû à ce moment là : « je ne vais pas y arriver »…


	5. Un leçon dure à apprendre

**Disclamer** : Tout les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas (bien que je le regrette croyez moi) et donc je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire si ce n'est le plaisir d'écrire.

**NTA** : et voilà un nouveau chapitre Enjoy !

**RAR :**

**Enyo85** : Ma pupuce, les mots me manques pour te dire à quel point je t'adore et à quel point tous tes petits poèmes et petits mots me font du bien. Bisous, je te nème très très très très très fort !

**AngelEyes-Shika** : Kikooo, et voilà un nouveau chapitre, il est plus basé sur DM mais j'espère qu'il te plaira tout de même. J'espère aussi que ton bac c'est bien passé ! Merci pour ta review qui me fait énormément plaisir. Bisous. A bientôt.

---------------------------

Le réveil fut dur pour Masque de Mort, à peine venait-il de s'endormir que des bruits résonnait dans tout le temple, des cris, des pleurs... un brouhaha sans nom...

Le Cancer ouvrit les yeux, regardant le plafond, serrant les poings pour ne pas se lever et envoyer tout le monde dans le monde des morts... quoique..., un sourire démoniaque apparut sur son visage mais mourut aussitôt... le Masque de Mort du Cancer était bel et bien de retour.

Il étendit les bras dans le lit, dans un infime espoir de découvrir le corps de son ange mais rien, il était seul.

S'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter ce matin, il se leva, pris une douche et revêtit son armure, dans une humeur massacrante il sortit de sa chambre ce qui eu pour but de faire taire tout le monde. Enfin seul un enfant étouffait des sanglots.

L'homme lui jeta un regard froid et accusateur.

- Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

L'enfant sanglota encore plus serrant sa couverture contre lui.

- Parle ! - le ton du cancer était sans appel et il avait levé les bras en position d'attaque.

- J... e

- Pas très convaincant tout ça...

L'enfant se replia sur lui-même accroupi par terre, une ombre de culpabilité passa dans le regard de trois autres jeunes apprentis.

Le gardien du temple les fusilla du regard et leur jeta un coup de poing qui les fit « valser » de l'autre bout du temple. Il attrapa le « pleurnicheur » et l'emmena près du puits des morts.

- Médite là dessus. Quoi qu'ils ait pu dire ils n'étaient pas de taille contre toi, se sont des apprentis chevaliers d'argent et toi tu fait honte à Shaka en agissant ainsi. Tu réclamais le calme alors le voici, le calme de la mort... Je te laisse ici pour la journée.

Sur ces mots, ne laissant le temps de répondre au jeune apprentis de la vierge, le cancer retourna au sein de son temple. Il trouva les autres apprentis qui n'avaient pas bougé (par crainte de représailles).

Il appela quelques garde et sépara les apprentis en différant groupes.

- Emmenez ceux-ci aux arènes, vous ceux-là aux termes, et enfin ces autres dans les jardins du sanctuaire. Veillez à leur enseigner tout ce que vous savez.

Les gardes s'exécutèrent et Masque de Mort se retrouva seul avec les trois apprentis qu'il avait jeté à terre un peu plus tôt. Il se tourna vers eux et s'avança d'un air menaçant, se plantant devant eux, les toisants de toute sa hauteur.

- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de défendre qui que se soit, pas plus une apprentie vierge qu'autre chose.  
Je ne veux pas savoir ce qui c'est passer - dit-il en levant la main pour stopper net celui qui voulait parler - mais une chose est sur, votre rang de chevalier d'argent vous oblige à montrer l'exemple à ceux qui vous sont inférieur. Vous n'en n'avez rien fait aujourd'hui. Votre sens de la justice et de l'obéissance laisse à désirer, j'ai ni le temps, ni l'envie de vous l'inculquer. Vous irez donc aux cachots pendant trois jours. Que j'apprenne que vous avez parler, pleurer, essayer de vous enfuir ou quoi que se soit d'autre et vous aurez ˆ en subir les conséquences. Vous avez eu un petit aperçu de ma puissance, je ne vous conseille pas de vous y frotter.  
GARDE ! - Emmenez ces trois là aux cachots, chacun dans une cellule séparée, ils n'ont aucun droit, si ce n'est la politesse quand on leur apportera leurs repas. Je veux que vous me disiez le moindre de leur fait et geste dans leurs cellules.

Les gardes acquiescèrent et s'exécutèrent.

Il allait en être ainsi désormais, ou on obéissait ou on en paierait les conséquences. Après tout, on avait pas été tendre avec lui en lui enlevant une partie de lui, ce que représentait Mü.

Les journées, les semaines, quelques mois passèrent ainsi, terrorisant de plus en plus les apprentis mais qui obéissait de mieux en mieux (le règne par la terreur il n'y a rien de mieux).

Les différents groupes de chevaliers faisaient des aller-retour au sanctuaire, apportant leur lot de nouvelle, ou plutôt l'absence de nouvelle.

Shion ne démordait pas de son idée, chercher Mü n'était plus seulement à l'ordre du jour, mais aussi trouver qui et comment quelqu'un aurait pu faire ça. Mü restait la priorité mais il fallait savoir si d'autres chevaliers risquaient de subir le même sort.

Ivaldo c'était indigné face à la tournure que prenaient les choses et en était arrivé à provoquer Shion, qui le remis à sa place lui ordonnant obéissance.

La vie allait ainsi au sanctuaire, entre cri, pleurs, douleurs, et terreur...

Les apprentis disaient du cancer qu'il était la terreur du sanctuaire, que là ou il passait, rien ne survivait. Certains disaient que c'était lui qui avait fait disparaître le bélier pour pouvoir évoluer à son aise dans le sanctuaire, terrorisant quiconque se mettrait en travers de son chemin.

La rumeur parvins aux oreilles du concerné ainsi qu'à celle du grand pope. Ce dernier convoqua le cancer pour une petite entrevue. Ca n'était pas aux goûts du gardien du 4ème temple, mais il ne pouvait refuser c'était un ordre direct et lui désobéir serait revenu au même que de désobéir à Athéna et ça il ne pouvait pas.

Un soir peu après le coucher des apprentis (ce qui à pris aux moins deux heures), le cancer ordonna à quelques gardes de les garder.

Il monta les marches, d'un pas rapide, les bras chargés de dossiers qu'il ramenait au grand Pope. Il n'était pas de la meilleure humeur qui soit.

Exténué physiquement, à bout de nerf, colérique, dépressif le cancer avait perdu une bonne dizaine de kilo et s'affaiblissait, bien qu'il affirme le contraire. Il entra dans la chambre du pope, bifurqué à droite, direction son bureau.

Il ouvrit la porte avec sa « douceur » habituelle, c'est à dire avec un grand coup de pied et posa les dossiers du le bureau.

Shion sursauta et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil. Il avait été surpris autant par l'intrusion à grand fracas que l'allure du cancer. Il se donna une bonne claque mentale, reprenant son air sur de lui et invita le cancer à s'asseoir. En même temps il remis télékinésiquement la porte en place et la referma.

- Voici les dossiers que vous m'avez confier, j'espère qu'il n'y en aura pas d'autre il existe des secrétaires pour ça et à ce que je sache je n'en n'ai pas l'allure ni le statut.

- Dommage je trouve que tu fais de l'excellent travail...

- C'est ironique j'espère.

- Pas du tout je trouve que tu fais de l'excellent travail

- Ecoutez-moi bien et je ne le redirai pas deux fois - le cancer s'était levé pointant du doigt les dossiers - Je ne referais pas ce travail. Je ne suis pas votre secrétaire, si vous en avez besoin trouvez-vous quelqu'un d'autre, je suis un chevalier d'Athéna, je suis là pour défendre le sanctuaire et mon temple. Vos foutus dossiers je m'en tamponne le coquillart. Suis-je clair ?

Le ton était donné, le cancer pouvait enfin déverser toute sa rage sur quelqu'un, et il avait terriblement envie de se battre. Bien sur il se dépensait toute la journée mais un bon vieux duel lui manquait atrocement. Certes la personne choisie pour ça n'était pas la meilleure mais il n'avait personne d'autre sous la main.

- Assied - toi.

Le ton du grand pope était calme, même si ce dernier ne souriait pas, décidément la hiérarchie n'était pas le point fort du cancer. Il était du genre compréhensif mais il commençait sérieusement à lui chauffer les oreilles. C'était uniquement par respect pour son ancien apprenti qu'il ne lui avait pas « botter le cul » mais ça n'allait pas tarder si il continuait dans cette voix là.

Ivaldo quant à lui se redressa de toute sa hauteur avant de se pencher en avant et posant ces deux points sur le bureau, fusillant du regard le grand pope.

Ce dernier se leva à son tour et enflamma son cosmos, la réponse du cancer ne se fit pas attendre.

Deux lueurs dorées emplissaient la pièce aussi menaçante l'une que l'autre.

Ils se sont mis en position de combat tous les deux. Le grand pope en pleine possession de ces moyens face à un Masque de Mort affaibli et maigre... le combat était inégal et le vainqueur ne faisait aucun doute.

Si le cancer voulait perdre la vie, il s'y était pris de la meilleure façon qu'il soit.

Aux chiotes la hiérarchie, le devoir et cette vie de merde. Tant qu'à être un bouffon autant être mort. Cette idée trottait de plus en plus dans la tête d'Ivaldo mais comme il se le rappelait souvent il était trop lâche pour mettre son idée à exécution.

Shion ne voulait pas ce combat et baissa sa garde, voulant argumenter mais il nu pas le temps, il se prit un coup en plein visage, un filet de sang s'écoula du coin de sa bouche. Il répliqua aussitôt

LE duel commença ainsi. Bientôt à l'étroit dans le bureau (et pour éviter de tout casser aussi), il continuèrent dans la salle du grand pope. Les coups n'étaient pas très puissant mais s'intensifiaient de plus en plus.

Masque de mort envoya ces cercles d'hadès tandis que Shion répliquait avec une stardust révolution. Le combat prenait des allures de plus en plus intéressantes au goût du Masque de Mort au damne de Shion qui ne pouvait décemment pas se laisser battre sans rien dire.

Les coups fusaient de toute part, il ne manquait plus que leurs armures respectives vienne les recouvrir et on était partis pour un combat de 1000 jours et 1000 nuits. Leur cri résonnait dans tout le temple, les colonnes s'effritaient sous la violence des coups portés.

Les sons parvenaient aux oreilles des apprentis qui chuchotaient, n'étant pas rassurés d'entendre une bataille et surtout de n'avoir aucun gardien pour protéger ce temple.

Le jeune Shiva, apprentis du chevalier de la vierge s'éclipsa discrètement du temple et monta aussi vite que lui permettait ces jambes d'enfant de trois ans et arriva au temple du pope. Il entra dans la salle et reçu à ces pieds un Masque de Mort couvert de sang.

L'enfant ne put réprimer un cri d'effroi face à son nouveau Maître qui était dans cet état là.

Le cancer n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir les yeux que l'enfant se tenait devant lui face à un Grand Pope essoufflé.

- Arrêtez de lui faire mal , Sinon je vous fâche contre toi, moi !

Shion était estomaqué, ce petit d'ordinaire si gentil et discret, se mettait en travers de son chemin.

- Ecoutes, ceci ne te regarde pas. Retourne dans le temple.

- Nan

L'enfant secoua la tête de gauche à droite en serrant son doudou contre lui. Ivaldo reprenait peu à peu ces esprits.

- Tu va avoir des ennuis petits.

- Me fiche-moi, je dois défendre mon Maître, et toi et bien tu lui à fait du mal, alors et bien je reste là.

Le crabe qui reprenait ces esprits, se releva sur les avant-bras, fusillant du regard l'enfant qui se tenait devant lui.

- Tu ne veux pas aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis ?

Le jeune Shiva se retourna et arbora un sourire radieux à son Maître, en prenant son inspiration pour lui réciter une des leçons que le Masque de Mort leur avait enseigné.

- Toi nous dire que si quelqu'un (il pointait Shion du doigt) attaquait chevalier déesse Athéna (il pointait son doigt vers le cancer) et pas être en séance d'entraînement, alors ennemi (il re-pointa le grand Pope) de chevalier, donc déesse. Lui méchant toi, lui méchant déesse, moi taper lui.

Shion étouffa un rire pour ne pas vexer le petit, il avait bien appris sa leçon à une petite exception, mais l'essentiel était là.

- Et après tu oses me dire que tu n'es pas un bon pédagogue ?

Le crabe lui envoya un regard qui voulait tout dire ce qui fit sourire Shion de plus belle.

Le petit enflamma son cosmos et se retourna devant le grand Pope, un air de défi sur le visage. Ce dernier, fit de même, dans les mêmes proportions que le petit. Le Maître du 4ème temple regardait la scène avec incrédulité, il ne savait, pour une fois pas quoi faire. Ce fut Shion qui lui parla mentalement, restant dans la même position que le petit.

_- Tu vois que certaines personnes ont encore besoin de toi._

_- C'est une blague j'espère ?_

_- Pas le moins du monde, regarde le jeune apprenti devant toi et apprend, il ne serait pas là s'il ne tenait pas à toi, et pas seulement grâce à ce que tu leur enseigne. Tu es leur nouveau repère ici bas, même si tous ne t'apprécient pas, ce petit lui, te montre à sa manière sa reconnaissance pour ce que tu as fais, fais ou va faire pour lui. Vas-tu vraiment gâcher tout ça ?_

_- Je ne veux pas de tout ça, je veux Mü._

_- Crois-tu vraiment qu'il accepterait de te voir dans cet état là s'il arrivait maintenant ? Comment crois-tu qu'il réagirait s'il te voyait ?_

Shiva ne perdait rien de ce qui se passait et avait remarquer que l'homme devant lui n'était pas entièrement dans le combat. Il décida donc d'envoyer une décharge de cosmos qui Shion arrêta sans aucun problème avec un crystall wall ce qui eu pour effet de renvoyer l'attaque sur l'apprenti.

Ce dernier parti en arrière et atterrit doit dans les bras du cancer, qui lui comprenait enfin ce que disait le grand pope. Il retint le gamin quand il voulut se relever pour partir à l'attaque.

- Non, c'est fini, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici.

- Mais ? Lui méchant, lui en vie, nous…

- Non, c'est le grand Pope.

Le petit le regarda avec des yeux grand comme des soucoupes volante ce qui pour une fois depuis des mois et des mois fit sourire le cancer.

- Je t'expliquerai.

Il souleva le gamin en se redressant, sortant du palais du grand pope, prenant la direction de son temple. Shion était content de voir que son chevalier avait appris quelques chose ce soir, il les suivit jusqu'à l'entrée du palais, levant les yeux aux ciel, priant aux étoiles.

- Reviens vite, je ne sais pas combien de temps il tiendra.

* * *

A bientôt pour la suite... review SVP ? 


	6. Bientôt le retour ?

**Disclamer** : Tous les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas (bien que je le regrette croyez-moi) et donc je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire si ce n'est le plaisir d'écrire.

**NTA** : et voilà un nouveau chapitre Enjoy !

--------------

Mû était toujours à l'apprentissage de sa nouvelle élève, qui s'avérait avoir un penchant pour la dominance du monde et « l'accrochage » au cou du bélier, sans compter qu'elle hurlait à tout va son nom dès qu'il n'était plus dans son champ de vision.

Même la vieille du second avait arrêté de lui donner des coups de cannes sur la tête quant il passait ; maintenant elle le reconnaissait. Ceci, bien sûr, au grand désespoir de Mü qui commençait à en avoir plein la constellation de cette histoire. C'était aussi sans compter que son Crabe lui manquait énormément et qu'il allait pas tarder à déprimer si cela continuait ainsi.

Au début il s'était dit qu'il le faisait pour lui, que s'il se concentrait bien, il ferait ça rapidement et il pourrait ainsi le retrouver, mais non ça ne marchait plus à présent. Le manque était trop fort, la distance trop longue, sans compter ce pressentiment qui lui faisait dire que quelques chose n'allait pas au sanctuaire.

Outre le fait qu'il n'avait le droit de rien dire, il n'était pas facile d'enseigner des choses s'il fallait sans arrêt tourner autour du pot.

Mü se dit que s'il revoyait Galactica, il lui rendrait son armure, sa mission et tout ce qui allait avait, qu'il renonçait quelles qu'en soit les conséquences. Certes un bélier ne se défilait pas, mais là s'en était trop.

La seule fois dans sa vie où quelqu'un l'avait regardé différemment, l'avait traité en tant qu'homme et non en tant qu'un être hors du commun, que quelqu'un l'avait regardé avec dans le regard une lueur qui lui disait qu'il était important. Ce quelqu'un s'appelait Ivaldo, et il lui manquait horriblement, il était las de toute cette mascarade. Il était mort pour ça Déesse ! Et maintenant qu'il avait trouvé l'amour on le lui enlevait... La vie était décidément injuste.

Ce fut à ce moment que Galactica fit son apparition, sur le balcon où se trouvait notre bélier. Celui-ci sursauta.

- Non mais ça ne va pas d'apparaître comme ça sans prévenir ? Vous voulez me faire faire une crise cardiaque ?

- Je suis sincèrement désolée – répondit-elle en riant.

- Vraiment ? Ca ne se voit pas.

Mü, de mauvaise humeur lui tourna le dos et contempla l'horizon, enfin l'horizon qu'il peut y avoir en pleine ville.

- Tu voulais me parler ?

- Mummm

- Je vois, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

C'était la question à ne pas poser, mais qui fit exploser Mü et tous les sentiments qu'il gardait au fond de lui. Pourtant il garda une voix calme, s'en était presque inquiétant.

- Ce qui se passe ? Vous voulez savoir ce qui se passe ? Et bien je vais vous le dire. Tout d'abord qu'est-ce que c'est que cette folle qui me saute au cou dès qu'elle me voit ? Et qui en plus de ça pique une crise de nerf dès que je sors de son champ de vision ! Ensuite, comment voulez-vous que je forme cette personne si je ne suis pas en droit de lui révélé tout ce qu'elle doit savoir ? Enfin et ceci sera mon dernier mot. Je renonce, j'arrête, j'en ai marre, si je suis sur terre et sans cosmos, loin du sanctuaire et sans mes amis et ma Déesse autant renoncer, et avoir une vie calme et paisible. J'arrête, fini, je m'en vais, je vais me trouver un endroit calme où je pourrai déprimer et finir mes jours en paix. Ceci est dis.

- Tu renonces ?

Le gardien de la première maison hocha la tête de haut en bas.

- Vraiment ?

Il refit le même geste de la tête sans pour autant émettre le moindre son.

- Moi qui était venue te dire que ta mission touchait à sa fin.

Le bélier haussa les épaules, de toute façon il ne la croyait pas, et ne voyait pas l'utilité de lui parler, et lui tourna le dos.

- Bien je vois que tu ne me crois pas, alors voici deux billets d'avion pour la Grèce, libre à toi de rentrer.

Mü pris les billets en main et les regarda attentivement.

- Pourquoi deux ?

- Libre à toi de prendre Ange avec toi pour perfectionner son apprentissage.

- Pourquoi par avion ? La « téléportation » n'est pas possible ?

- Non ton cosmos est toujours « bridé », ils reviendront peu à peu de lui-même une fois arrivé au Sanctuaire et au bout de quelques semaines, tu auras retrouvé ta pleine puissance.

- Mais… Que savent les autres ?Ai-je le droit de leur parler ?

Galactica lui souri avant de répondre.

- Comme je te l'ai déjà dis lors de notre première rencontre, personne se sait où tu es, et personne ne doit le savoir. Ta mission est secrète et doit le rester, quelle que soit ta décision à propos d'Ange. Si tu trahis ce secret, ton cosmos te sera supprimé et sera chassé du Sanctuaire. Trouve n'importe quelle excuse, mais personne ne dois savoir.

Mü se tourna de nouveau regardant l'horizon et se mit à réfléchir. Que devait-il faire ? Que pourra t'il bien dire à tout le monde, lui qui avait du mal à mentir, encore plus à Ivaldo. Comment expliquer la présence d'Ange (parce qu'avouons-le, elle ferait une bonne explication), d'ailleurs devait-il l'emmener au Sanctuaire, ou comment expliquer sa quasi-absence de cosmos.

Le bélier inspira profondément, essayant de trouver réponse à ces questions.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sanctuaire quelques heures plus tôt.

Il régnait une ambiance étrange au Sanctuaire, l'entraînement avait lieu comme d'habitude, mais étrangement c'était à la fois différent.

Le calme régnait dans le temple du Grand Pope, lorsqu'une étrange créature apparût. Une femme dotée d'ailes de chauve souris.

- Shion ?

Le susnommé sursauta, car il n'avait ressenti aucun cosmos approché, ni entendu de bruit, et comme il était concentré sur des papiers, il s'était laissé surprendre.

Faisant appel à sa mémoire, une seule personne était capable de lui faire cet effet là, et il ne l'avait pas vue depuis…

Sortant en trombe de son bureau, il se trouva nez à nez avec Galactica au milieu de la grande salle.

- Galactica ?

- Elle-même en chair et en os, enfin si on peut dire.

- Je vois, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? Je ne pensais pas te revoir, enfin de mon vivant.

- Tu ne m'as pas vu non plus quand tu étais mort.

- En effet mais cela n'explique pas ta présence ici, d'ailleurs tu imagine si on te voit, qu'en penseraient les Chevaliers, ou bien les serviteurs.

Un rire cristallin retentit dans la salle.

- Mon cher Shion, tu oublis que toi seul peux me voir, et encore parce que je te le permets, alors si quelqu'un vient à entrer ici, il te trouvera entrain de parler tout seul. Je te l'accorde ta réputation en prendra un certain coup.

Shion sourit, il se rappelait l'aplomb dont Galactica faisait preuve, et il en avait toujours été ainsi.

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu es ici.

- Tu ne t'en doute pas ? Je viens te parler de ton apprenti, enfin de ton ancien apprenti.

- Il était donc avec toi - soupira t-il - je n'en étais pas sûr, mais me voilà rassuré. Comment va t-il et quand va-tu me le rendre ?

- Il va bien, enfin physiquement, et il va bientôt revenir, enfin dès qu'il aura prit sa décision et l'avion qui va le ramener ici. Voilà les instructions quant à son retour parmi vous. Tu connais la règle Shion, personne ne doit savoir. Cette fois il n'y aura pas d'exception, et je ne veux rien entendre, nous serons intraitables sur le sujet.

Toi-même ne devra rien lui dire quant à ce qui c'est passé quand tu étais à sa place.

Une dernière chose, il va peut-être venir avec sa nouvelle apprentie, assure-toi que les apprentissages se passent bien, et qu'il ne privilégie pas son autre apprenti à la personne qui va ramener. Tu va aussi devoir trouver une excuse si jamais il revient avec elle. Il est hors de question qu'elle porte un masque.

Des questions ?

- Je vais faire de mon mieux, mais il va vouloir des explications et les autres chevaliers aussi. Je les ai envoyés aux quatre coins du monde pour chercher Mü. Je sais ça n'était pas la peine, mais il fallait bien que je fasse semblant de faire quelques chose si je ne voulais pas une rébellion ici.

Et qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir dire à Ivaldo, s'il sent le mensonge, ça va finir en meurtre organisé, il va tuer tout le monde pour connaître la vérité.

- Je te ferais signaler, que c'est toi qui l'à choisi comme gardien du quatrième temple, l'autre garçon aurait mieux porté l'armure que lui. Mais pour une raison qui m'est inconnue, tu l'as préféré. Libre à toi d'assumer ton choix et d'agir en conséquences.

Voilà qui met fin à notre entretien, je te reverrais quand Mü aura prit sa décision.

L'être partie comme elle était venue, sans plus de bruit, l'ancien chevalier du Bélier soupira et s'assis sur son trône, réfléchissant à toute allure. Cette conversation l'avait épuisé psychologiquement et il avait encore tellement de choses à faire, la journée venait seulement de commencer.

D'ailleurs en fin de matinée il avait une réunion avec tous les Chevaliers d'Or.

Que ça allait être dur, pourtant il fallait bien qu'il trouve quelque chose, sans pour autant dire que son ancien apprenti allait revenir. Il n'était pas censé savoir. Et que faire si cette fille venait au Sanctuaire et refusait de porter le masque, il allait y avoir une mini révolution au rythme où allaient les choses.

Soit, il allait en être ainsi. Tout allait rentrer petit à petit dans l'ordre. Le chevalier manquant va revenir et les esprits vont enfin pouvoir s'apaiser, surtout celui d'Ivaldo qui carburait à toute allure et qui ne manquait pas de venir faire des reproches au Grand Pope tous les jours.

Il retourna dans son bureau préparer sa réunion avec les Chevaliers d'Or. Se préparant une nouvelle fois à subir les accusations sans pour autant pouvoir les démentir.

Vivement qu'il revienne, pensa t-il, j'en peux plus…

OoOoOoOoOoO

Voilà c'est fini, j'espère que ça vous à plus.

Question : Est-ce que Mü va revenir au Sanctuaire avec Ange ?

A vous de décider


	7. Une épreuve pour une décision

**Disparition**

Regardant sa main dans lequel se trouvait les deux billets d'avion, le bélier cherchait une solution. Certes il s'était attaché à Ange mais… il ne pouvait pas décemment l'emmener avec elle et mentir à tout le monde. Avoir un second apprenti, aussi douée soit elle, n'était pas envisageable.

Que dirai Kiki, que dirai les autres, enfin que dirai les filles s'il la voyait sans masque. Cruel dilemme qu'il avait entre les mains.

Un cri perçant retenti dans l'appartement qui fit pencher sa décision de façon égoïste et partir seul. Il n'aurait pas d'explication à donner, juste un test qu'il s'avait perdu d'avance pour la jeune fille.

Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Ce cri n'était vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas en ça faveur. L'âme lourde, la conscience fébrile, le gardien du premier temple entra dans le salon et se retrouva projeter sur le canapé par une furie qui se serrait tout contre lui.

Serrant un peu plus les billets dans sa main, la voix quelques peu enroué par la colère contenue il s'exprima ainsi.

Regarde ma main, elle contient deux billets pour Athènes et le sanctuaire, un seul test et tu pourras partir avec moi.

Perplexe la jeune fille se releva prudemment, examinant cette main qui lui permettrait de voir tout les chevaliers dont elle avait entendu parler, les embrasser, leurs parler… enfin tout.

Comme si toute la sagesse du monde lui était tombée sur les épaules, elle se releva et se raidit devant Mü, comme une véritable apprentie qui sentait que l'heure était venue de prouvée qu'elle était digne de l'enseignement de son Maître.

Inspirant profondément, l'Atlante se leva, la toisant de sa hauteur et lui annonça le « défit ».

Déploie ton cosmos.

Pardon ?

C'est pourtant simple, déploie ton cosmos.

Mais… comment ?

Pour toute réponse la jeune fille eu un haussement de sourcil et un croisement de bras.

Voyant qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas plus, elle ferma les yeux et se concentra, essayant de faire apparaître un quelque chose qui pourrait ressembler de prêt ou de loin à un cosmos, mais rien.

Elle continua pendant encore une bonne dizaine de minutes mais toujours rien, le néant.

Et comment je suis censée faire ?

Fut la réponse quelle lui fit quand elle ouvrit les yeux, voyant qu'il le regardait toujours.

Se maugréant intérieurement et envoyant sa conscience sur les roses (pour une fois il penserait d'abord à lui et après aux autres), il soupira.

La réponse est en toi. Tu as une heure.

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, se maudissant pour son égoïsme, réfléchissant à un moyen quelconque d'emmener cette fille avec lui, sachant pertinemment la révolution que cela allait apporter.

Le plus important étant de trouver une excuse valable à raconter à tout le monde sur son retour sain et sauf, sans cosmos et surtout surtout pourquoi est-il parti sans rien dire…

Que les dieux lui viennent en aide…

Et surtout comment faire son retour ? Discrètement, genre arriver au petit déjeuné collectif en disant « bonjour tout le monde : bien dormi ? » Non ça n'allait pas…

Tournant en rond, creusant un trou dans la moquette il réfléchissait mais les idées qui lui parvenaient étaient plus grotesque les unes que les autres… et pourquoi pas arriver en trombe hurlant un « TATAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMM » tonitruant suivi d'un « Salut les gars je suis de retour je ne vous ai pas trop manqué j'espère ? »

Non non non et encore non !!! Par Athéna que c'était difficile… Soupirant pour la énième fois, attaquant la dalle de béton sous la moquette, il continua de tourner en rond, encore et encore…

De rage il s'assit sur le lit, posant ces coudes sur ces genoux, la tête posée au creux de ces mains. Il se savait injuste, il lui demandait de faire quelque chose que lui-même était pour l'instant incapable de faire… La vie était décidément cruelle…

* * *

A l'instar de son ancien apprenti le Grand Pope était en train de tourner en rond dans son bureau. La venue de Galactica n'était pas décidément une bonne chose, et savoir que Mü avait été avec elle n'était pas à son gout non plus. La connaissant, elle à du lui imposer une épreuve à la noix…

* * *

Le chapitre est un peu court mais il s'agit seulement d'une transition, dans le prochain la décision de Mü (n'étant moi même pas encore sure de ce que je voulais faire...

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi sauf l'histoire...

Merci pour les Reveiws


End file.
